RuneScape Classic (Gamma)
RuneScape Classic (Gamma) was the re-release of RuneScape Classic to members between the 11th and 25th November 2009. Any members who had been on between those dates, providing they still have their membership, can still access one of the two classic servers. Original Plan The original plan to re-release RuneScape Classic was different to how it was re-released. Originally Jagex were going to create cheat servers which could be hired by players who could then add their own cheat codes into it. The cheat servers were going to be linked to the runescape servers so that people on runescape and funorb could talk to people on runescape classic cheat servers however players would have a different charactor on each server so that servers that didn't want cheating wouldn't have cheating. Mod mmg left many quotes about this on the official runescape forums. Mod MMG, in the RuneScape Classic Q&A session you mentioned making RuneScape Classic servers in which all players would receive the cheat codes, as to stop any cheating in the game. This sounds like an absolutely terrific idea, but so far, all I have seen for it was the Q&A. If you are still considering creating these servers, or if they are already in the works, could you give us a time you expect them to be released? This is currently in development. It has taken a long time, since we had to get all our old code compatible with our latest code libraries and back-office systems. There is still a lot of work to do - probably a few more months - but, rest assured, we are working hard on this. I think it will be very popular when it does finally come out, as we are packing in a bit of a surprise at the same time. On the new Q&A Dev Blog posted today, I saw that you are working on RSC 'Cheat Servers' and I have heard in the past from a J Mod (not sure which, sorry) that people who can still play RSC (me being one of them, although not frequently) will be getting some form of item in the main RuneScape game that shows the fact they still can play RSC. My question is will current RSC players still be getting these items, and will our current servers remain or will they all be cheat servers from then on. We will be bringing back RSC for all to play but we wont be making any RSC items in RuneScape. Will the RSC cape/other item for RSC players in RS2 be available with the release of the ‘cheat servers’ in a few months, or has the idea been scrapped? If so, will it have a unique emote like a skill cape or a quest point cape? The idea has been scrapped in favour of bringing back the RSC servers. Why was the thread “Runescape Classic Q&A” (74-75-505-58786188) unstickied? Also, is there any reason that instead of some “cheatserver” being opened, is there a chance that Jagex could open a “fixed” version of Runescape Classic perhaps? Thanks for your time. Also, if I may slip in a little suggestion/question, would it possible that any member who posted on the said Runescape Classic Q&A thread be able to log into Runescape Classic, as in the real one? Because obviously, since it has been open for months, only the people who actually care about Runescape Classic posted there, and thus everyone else could go to that cheatserver? Thanks in advance for answering any/all of these. The short answer is it would take too long to get RSC up to scratch with all the anti macro and rwt fixes, this would be at the expense of RuneScape updates which is simply not an option I'm sure you would agree. So the only option available to us if we wanted to re-introduce RSC was to provide a few RSC servers with cheat codes so that there was no point in cheating as you could just get what ever you wanted anyway, we will however be providing an interesting twist to the RSC servers that I think players may really enjoy. Category:RuneScape